


Coffee And Shirts

by Joham_Fate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Joseph and Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: Graham makes coffee and Joe does a bit of ironing.





	Coffee And Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for clicking on.
> 
> This idea came to me, wishing for more domestic scenes between the new Home Farm boys.
> 
> Anyway, this happened.
> 
> It's not perfect, but I am happy with it.
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

The sun had hardly begun to penetrate through the curtains, as Graham checked his reflection a final time in his bedroom mirror.  
He has decided the evening prior, that due to the busy schedule pending, he would rise half an hour earlier at five-thirty.

After straightening his tie for the tenth time and smoothing down his jacket, Graham nodded and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

Joe had mentioned the day before, that he was wanting to call into the village that morning, hoping to catch Noah as he left for School.  
Despite his faults, Graham knew that deep down, all Joe really wanted was a family. Something which, in the young man's mind, Charity had deprived him off.

A tragic set of events, which had, as Graham was intimately aware, impacted Joe far beyond what the Dingles realised. And as much as Joe tried his best to put on a suit of over confidence and cockiness, Graham knew it for what it was - a facade.  
Underneath all that charm, was a little boy who was still grieving.  
Often, when Joe thought no-one was paying him any attention, Graham would catch a glimpse of that sadness in those azure eyes. An overwhelming emotion which broke Graham's heart, each time he beheld it.

Caught up as he was in his melancholy thoughts, it was not until he was about to open the door to the kitchen, that Graham heard the music coming from within. Curious, he pushed open the door, halting at the threshold as his eyes fall upon the subject of his thoughts.

Graham decides rather quickly, that it is a heaven sent blessing, that Joe is not able to read minds. Had he such an ability, Graham doubts he would still have his job. Not so much that Joe would sack him, as he is well aware of the younger man's affections for him - the evidence can be found in those lustful blue eyes each time Graham shows dominance over him. Or the way they soften when Graham brushes his hand through Joe's hair teasingly, when he forgoes gel.  
No, he doesn't worry about Joe rejecting him.  
Rather he fears that becoming sexually intimate with him, would cost him his job, because he would stand no chance at keeping his hands off him. Could be a bit if a problem when you are working.

"Morning Graham."

Pulled out of his less than decent fantasies, Graham notices for the first time that Joe is ironing his shirt.  
Finally helping bring his distracted mind up-to speed, on why he had lost focus in the first place. Joe was half naked, wearing only his trousers.

"Good morning, Joseph." Graham responded, his voice coming out a little husky. Something which thankfully could be passed off with lack of use and tiredness.

Making a conscious effort to avert his eyes, Graham moved over to the counter. Retrieving a couple of mugs from the overhead cabinet, Graham knew better than to ask his boss if he fancied a drink. The answer was always, yes. Instead, he added a spoonful of coffee and sugar to each, before turning to watch Joe.

The brunette must have sensed he was being watched, as he looked over to Graham, and graced him with a small smile. Unable to help himself, Graham returned the smile in kind, admiring how innocent Joe looked, his hair unkempt and a little damp.

"You're up early." Graham commented, "More so than usual."

Finished with the iron, Joe placed it back on the board, and moved towards Graham. Slipping his shirt on, he didn't bother with the buttons for the time being, leaving his chest and stomach still visible.

"I wanted to get a head start. " Joe began, stopping directly in front of Graham, leaving hardly any space left between them. Shrugging, he lowered his head, hiding his face, before continuing. "Besides, sleep was evading me."

Graham couldn't say this took him by surprise. He frequently heard Joe's bedroom door open in the early hours. More often than not, he would hear footsteps halter outside his door, before moving along down the hallway and then the stairs. Each time, Graham would lie there in the dark, as sleep passes him by as well, hoping that Joe would build up the courage to knock.

"Bad dreams?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer. Joe's twilight walks were usually preceeded by muffled cries and a sudden intake of breath upon waking.

Joe once more locked eyes with him. And Graham could see the exact moment that comprehension dawned, that Graham already knew.  
Not wanting the young man to feel ashamed or embarrassed, Graham gave him a soft smile, and tried to tell Joe with his eyes, that it was okay.

A choked sound came from Joe's throat, before he leaned forward, filling the remaining gap, and wrapping his arms around Graham. Surprised, but not unhappily, Graham placed a hand on Joe's back, and another on his shoulder. Content in smelling the coconut in Joe's hair.

After a few moments, Joe pulled slightly back, but keeping his hands on Graham's shoulders. There was a mischievous spark in the young man's eyes, and Graham wondered what had brought about the sudden change.

Confused, Graham lifted an eyebrow, dropping his own hands.

"Did you also have a bad night, or is it just my stunning physique?" Joe asked, a smirk on his face.

Damn it, Graham thought.

However, he didn't have time to reply, before Joe leaned forward and stage whispered,

"Most kettles require water. You seem to have forgotten."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
